His Christmas Miracle
by Just A Mad Woman With A Box
Summary: Will Sherlock come back to 221B in time for christmas? One more miracle for John? I know the pic is very Johnlock, and YES I do ship them, but the story isn't too Johnlock, promise! Please R&R, my first published Sherlock fanfic! Rated T for langage. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_/I know, I never update my fanfiction, so here's a little Christmas present for everyone: a Christmas fanfiction, my first Sherlock fanfiction, and a fanfiction that I will update every two weeks,consistently,until it's finished! How's that sound? Good? Thought it did. YAY!_

_So, this fanfiction is me bringing Sherlock home to John for Christmas. Expect Johnlock,some fluff,but not too much fluff,one kiss,numerous hugs,and one very angry John._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock...John does ;)/_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Text

"John dear, you'll have to do SOMETHING!" Mrs Hudson fussed.

"Mmph!" Was the only reply she got from the blanket-y lump that was the great Dr John Watson.

"You could go shopping for me? I'm low on milk and tomatoes..." She tried again. "So much more room in the fridge without body parts..." She added to herself.

"Mmph!" The lump replied again.

"You've had lots of calls,dear," She told him, and proceeded to list them; "Mike Stamford, Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper,some lady called Anthea on behalf of Mycroft, and Greg again."

"Mmph."

"Oh, JOHN! I'll tell Greg that you'll meet him for a drink tonight, yeah?"

"Mmph."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mrs Hudson started to move away.

"NO!" John suddenly shouted, sitting up.

"There we go! Now up you get!" She said, seeming quite pleased with herself, and pulled John to his feet with surprising strength for such a frail-looking old woman.

"No,no,noo..." He said and tried to sit down again.

'Yes,yes,YES!" Mrs Hudson insisted and pulled him away from the sofa.

John groaned and protested loudly.

But Mrs Hudson was determined to have her way for once.

* * *

Several hours and numerous attempts from John to get back to the sofa later, Dr John Watson found himself in a quiet corner of a pub facing DI Greg Lestrade.

"How are you doing?" Greg asked John tentatively.

John sighed, "How do you think I'm doing,Greg?!"

"Fair point. Sorry." Greg replied quickly.

"Look,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." John sighed.

"Its fine,really,John. We all understand what you're going through. Sherlock was very dear to all of us-"

John was struggling to keep composure,and not to mention dignity, and was stuttering on his words he was trying not to cry so much.

"Its just- I even asked him- one last miracle-"

"There there," Greg comforted, patting John on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry,Greg. I've got to go." John got up and legged it out.

"John!" Greg called after him.

* * *

Arriving back at 221B, John finally allowed himself to cry. Crawling back to the sofa,he wrapped the blankets around himself again.

"Ooh,JOHN! What on earth's happened now?"

Mrs Hudson fussed.

"Sherlock-gone-no miracle!" John managed to stammer out.

"Oh, its alright dear! You've got a right to be upset,and angry,and everything else you're feeling. We all understand." Mrs Hudson patted his arm the same way Greg had.

"Will you all STOP feeling sorry for me?!" John shouted, "And STOP saying you understand, none of you do!"

"Alright dear. Now, it's 4 days until Christmas. You need to get your christmas shopping done!"

"I'll go tomorrow. Just leave me alone tonight,Mrs Hudson."

"Alright, John. Just- take as long as you need to get your head straight."

"Yeah. And Mrs Hudson?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks."

"Not a problem!"

* * *

_/I'll update every wednesday night by 11:45pm at latest! If I don't,feel free to spam my fanfiction account and my twitter account,which is OhMrFreeman :) Please R&R!/_


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and shaking. He'd been dreaming again. Ever since Sherlock- well,since Sherlock...uh, since he's been gone.  
He always had the same dream. He was stood there, watching,unable to do anything as Sherlock fell, plunged to his death. Then he woke up, and realised it was all true. His nightmare was real.  
Looking around for a reason as to why he'd awoken all of a sudden, John soon found it. It was an alarm, set by Mrs Hudson, reminding him to do his Christmas shopping.  
Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed and threw on some clothes. He knew he looked like shit, but he honestly didn't care.  
He pulled on his winter coat, and head out, but not before he scrawled a note to Mrs Hudson informing her where he'd gone.  
Stepping outside, the icy cold biting at his face, he hailed down a taxi.  
When he arrived at the shopping centre, he grabbed a Starbucks and sat down to make a list of what he wanted to get for who.  
He thought for a while, then wrote:

'Mrs Hudson- biscuits and FRIENDS box set'

He knew she'd like it; before, they used to sit and watch episodes for hours at a time.

'Lestrade- fountain pen'  
He'd heard Greg complaining recently about his old one breaking.  
'Molly- BIG box of chocolates'  
Recently, Molly looked like she needed cheering up. Chocolates always did the trick. Thinking, he then added;  
'and wine'  
There! The ultimate pick-me-up.  
'Harry- concert tickets'  
He could get those online. She always loved that kind of thing, where it was vaguely acceptable to get pissed and rave.  
'Sherlock- ?'  
Then John stopped. He remembered he didn't need to get Sherlock anything. He crossed his name off the list. There! That should do.

* * *

_/Sorry, its incredibly short. Just so you guys know, I don't think I'll be able to do much more of this fanfic without a beta, which I haven't got. If any of you are interested, please PLEASE let me know! The only specification is you have to be able to keep me in check and make sure I meet my deadlines! Thanks, and pwitty pwease R&R :) /  
/PS- Don't ask why some of the spaces between lines are bigger than others, my computer fcked it up -_-/_


End file.
